runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MinigameGod/Archive13
__NOWYSIWYG__ MinigameGod's Talk Page ---- This page is Archived every 20 sections for easy access to previous posts. Only edit sections, not the whole page and only use the button provided below to make a new section/comment. Thanks to Excel for helping make this page work. ---- Please read my FAQ before asking for help! ---- Archived The page has been archived because it reached 20 sections. Feel free to post comments (using only the buttons above). Do not edit the code needed for the page to work though. Thank-you Vandalism The User's Name or IP Address: 69.77.253.49 The Page(s) that was/were affected: Clan:24z Mofoz Clavi ut Nox (Others unknown, however likely there are other cases) Any other important details: IP likely belongs to someone I know in-game, Kok Assassin, and I doubt that he will stop. Your signature (Do not delete): Clavi ut Nox 23:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) *The vandal above seems to have somewhat of a dynamic IP, vandal edits of both User:69.77.253.188 and User:69.77.253.49 seem to be very similar. 13:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) **I believe you can block a range of IP addresses. 20:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) **We'll keep a close eye on that IP range - either way we've warned both the accounts (whether the same user or not) and we'll take it as it comes (even if that means blocking the whole range... Thanks guys! 09:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Maybe :P 18:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) U guyz been slackin :P 18:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Im baaacckkk!!! And of course that means that my page is going to be vandalized at least once a week. I love that people hate me so much :) Anyway, I think you will find this quite funny. http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:The_Kingdom_of_Sparta 02:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Featured Clan Dragon Hart ok i think ive got it. ive edited the feature clan But not sure on how to get it on the Main Page? and get it in to the history of the featured clan template that goes on top of your page? so if any wa you could help me on this it would be great lol and ill leave ya alone :D 11:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks again man your awsome :D look great. 05:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Quetion Hello sir I was wanting to know if ther was any other templates i could place above my clan page to make it look good like the feature temp. how can i earn any thing diff you know like a badge or somthig. 09:39, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Question = Hello i was wanting to know if ther was anything else that i culd get to place on top of my clans page like ive got the fretured temp ther are there anything else i can earn? 09:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) User:69.77.212.213 This user has been warned once to stop adding vulgar content to a clan page but has ignored the warning. PLease temporarily revoke his/her editing rights. Thanks, 23:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) info Hello its me again Sorry yo bother you but i was wanting to know are ther any way to change the name of your clan page? see for 2 years weve been trying to change it from Dragon Hart to Dragon Hearts and finiley did now after 2 yrs i was woundering if there was a way to change the wiki page to Dragon Hearts instead of Hart with out totally deleting the page and startig over? and the featured history will i be able to tag it to the new name? 04:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) omg sir you are great yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D thank you 05:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) How you can help front page hey heres a pic of me and my clan killing IRON AND STEEL DRAGONS togeather i saw on the main page how you can help hope this can help also her is one of our clan having a meeting in our citadel 07:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) HELLO HELLO sir i was just letting you know if no one steps up on featured clan this month by all means use Dragon Hearts :D i know i was last month but if you need a clan in ther were your clan 07:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC)